Algo más que tu amiga
by HGranger-RWeasley
Summary: Sin lugar a duda Hermione Granger quiere ser algo MÁS que una amiga para Ronald Weasley, pero para lograr ese propósito necesitara la ayuda tanto de Ginny como la de Harry. PESIMA PARA LOS SUMMARY.'
1. Sospechas Reveladas

Desde luego que todos sabemos que los personajes no son míos, sino que de nuestra adorada y admirada **JK Rowling**. Como es de suponer esta historia no tiene ningún fin de lucro y todos los elementos tanto como personajes relacionados al mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a Warner Bros. 2000, espero que les guste el fic, supongo que tendrá varios capítulos.

* * *

**ALGO MÁS QUE TU AMIGA**

− Sabes que puedes confiar en mi Herms, ya dime ¿que es lo que te sucede? − pregunto Ginevra Weasley al mismo tiempo que se sentaba al lado de su mejor amiga Hermione Granger, al no encontrar respuesta procedió − Espero que no sea por el estúpido de mi hermano que estés así, no vale la pena −

− No lo llames así − murmuro casi inaudiblemente la castaña.

− Solo lo he llamado por su nombre, y tu lo sabes − comento arrancándole una pequeña sonrisa a su amiga − Ahora si, dime ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? −

− Nada. No me sucede nada − contesto no muy convencida la joven maga.

− Claro, entonces ¿hoy es el día de traer cara de funeral? Porque si es así nadie me aviso nada − hablo irónicamente la pequeña Weasley, al tiempo que se acomodaba en el tronco del árbol que se encontraba cerca del lago.

− Esta bien, tu ganas − se tapo la cara con las manos − No soporto pelear con él y menos que sea por la culpa de las repelentes de sus admiradoras ¡Las odio! − hablo muy bajo, pero aún así Ginny escucho.

− ¿Y porque no se lo dices? − alzo una ceja la menor.

− Como si fuese tan fácil, se daría cuenta de todo − levanto las manos desesperada.

− ¿Todo que? − pregunto la pelirroja con picardía.

− Tu sabes de lo que hablo − por primera vez en toda la tarde la miro a los ojos.

− No lo sé- comento distraída − Pero me gustaría que me lo digas − continuo.

− Vamos Ginny, no me hagas decirlo − le suplico.

− ¿Qué no te haga decir que? − realmente quería confirmar sus sospechas.

− Ya ya, tú muy bien sabes que me gusta tu hermano, ¿feliz? − pregunto mientras bajaba la cabeza.

− Más que eso − aplaudió −, y ¿sabes que? −

− ¿Qué? −

− Yo te ayudare con él − Hermione levanto la cabeza, realmente asustaba cuando ponía esa cara de pocos amigos, pero a Ginny no le importo y continuo − Deja de mirarme así, o ¿Qué? ¿No quieres nada con él? − Había tocado su punto débil, o eso creyó ella ya que la castaña abrió los ojos muy grande y comenzó a abrir y cerrar la boca como si no diese crédito a lo que la menor había dicho − Ya deja de abrir la boca así, pareces un pescado fuera del agua −

− Y-Yo, no sé Ginny, el nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo −

− Si tú supieras − Suspiro.

− ¿Qué dijiste? − Levanto la cabeza.

− Nada, no he dicho nada de nada − Contesto nerviosa.

− Esta bien, si tu lo dices −

− En fin, ¿Quieres o no mi ayuda? −

− Claro que quiero tu ayuda, sabes hace tiempo que me muero por tener algo con tu hermano, ¿y me preguntas si quiero tu ayuda? − Dijo con voz alterada, de verdad necesitaba ayuda en este tema. Y con urgencia.

− Ya, no te alteres. Yo te ayudare, pero con una condición, debes hacer exactamente lo que yo te diga, ¿Queda claro Granger? − Definitivamente la iba a ayudar, pero debía asegurarse de que no se echaría atrás.

− Acepto − no respondió muy decidida − Solo espero que sepas lo que haces Ginevra −

− Solo haz lo que te digo y todo ira de maravilla − Se levanto y le tendió la mano a su amiga − ¿Entramos al castillo? Ya tengo frío −

− Yo también − Se froto los brazos por el cuerpo y emprendió su marcha.

− ¿Entonces, mañana comienza el plan "Conquistando al tonto Weasley"? − Pregunto con una sonrisa la menor de las jóvenes.

− ¿Tenías que elegir ese nombre? − Comento con una sonrisa en la cara, de verdad que aquella pelirroja lograba animarla en sus peores días.

− Tu muy bien sabes que se ajusta con mi hermano − Le devolvió la sonrisa − Ahora tengo una pregunta ¿Cómo es que te gusta ese tonto? −

− Ya deja de llamarlo así, y la verdad, no se porque me gusta tanto, es un cabeza hueca, inmaduro, atento, lindo, leal y… − hablo con cara soñadora.

− Ya, mejor no quiero saber porque te gusta − contesto con cara de asco, después de todo hablaban de su hermano.

− Me voy a dormir, mañana tenemos muchas cosas por hacer, te espero en mi cuarto así damos comienzo a tu loco plan Ginevra − la abrazo y sonrió − Muchas gracias de verdad −

− ¿Gracias? Eres mi amiga sabelotodo, no dejaría que sufras por él − dio la contraseña del retrato de la señora gorda y avanzo − Yo creo que también me iré a dormir, ya tengo sueño − bostezo

* * *

_Como ya dije en la otra novela, soy la misma autora de esta novela, solamente tuve que cambiar de perfil por los problemas que ya mencione en la presentación. Decidí, despúes de mucho tiempo continuar con esta historia ¿Por qué? Porque hable con una vieja amiga que **ama** mis fics, por eso, **Nidia** voy a continuar la novela por ti, y por toda la gente que, anteriormente, me dejo sus rr. Voy a subir los capitulos que ya estaban, y la semana que viene, mejor dicho el viernes 21 de Noviembre continua la novela. Gracias por seguir leyendo, y dejenme rr si tienen alguna duda/consulta/queja._


	2. Cambios

Desde luego que todos sabemos que los personajes no son míos, sino que de nuestra adorada y admirada **JK Rowling**. Como es de suponer esta historia no tiene ningún fin de lucro y todos los elementos tanto como personajes relacionados al mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a **Warner Bros. 2000**, espero que les guste el fic, supongo que tendrá varios capítulos.

* * *

**CAPITULO DOS: CAMBIOS**

− ¡DESPIERTA! − Grito Ginny mientras sacudía a la castaña.

− Un rato más, solo emmm un rato más mamá − Respondió la castaña con voz soñolienta.

− No soy tu mamá y despierta, vamos Herms no tenemos tiempo − Movió nuevamente el cuerpo de la joven.

− Esta bien, esta bien − Se reincorporo en su cama − ¿Que hora es?

− Exactamente las cinco − sonrió − Ya vemos, levántate tenemos mucho que hacer, iniciaremos con la primera parte de nuestro plan −

− ¿Si? − Su amiga asintió − Y ¿Cómo se llama¿¡DESPERTEMOS A HERMIONE A LAS CINCO DE LA MAÑANA!? − se tiro nuevamente en la cama y se cubrió con las mantas.

− Valla eres igual que Ronald cuando haces eso ¿desde cuando duermes tanto? − pregunto mientras forcejeaba con las mantas de la castaña.

− Recién me acabo de dormir, estuve toda la noche literalmente − se destapo − Pensando si esto esta bien ¿realmente tenemos que hacer un plan para que el me note como algo más que su mejor amiga Ginny? − se levanto.

− Ya no podemos echarnos atrás, Hermione ayer me prometiste no hacerlo y no dejare que lo hagas − busco con la mirada su mochila − Traje todo lo necesario como para comenzar con el plan − Sonrió.

− ¿Y como se llama la primera parte del plan? − pregunto mientras entraba al baño.

− **CAMBIOS** − dijo mientras buscaba algo en su mochila.

− ¿Cambios? − pregunto saliendo del baño − Ahí, no no, quítate Ginny − retrocedió mientras Ginevra la acorralaba con un cepillo de pelo en la mano derecha y en la izquierda una bolsa de maquillaje.

− Ya quédate quieta o nunca podré peinar esto a lo que tú llamas cabello − susurro mientras peleaba con aquel "enemigo"

− Ya estoy quieta − bufó molesta.

− Amm, y listo − aplaudió y se paso la mano por la frente − Fue un trabajo difícil pero lo logre, te quedo perfecto el cabello Herms −

− ¿Tu crees? − la pelirroja asintió y le paso el espejo.

− Tú solo, mírate − Realmente su amiga había echo un muy buen trabajo, su pelo castaño ya no estaba enmarañado como siempre sino que ahora podía lucir a la perfección aquellos bucles que eran casi imperceptibles por la forma en la cual se peinaba el cabello; para ser más concretos el pelo le había quedado como en el baile de cuarto año, por supuesto que sin el peinado adicional.

− Esta perfecto Gin − murmuro casi inaudible.

− Ya lo sé Herms − sonrió victoriosamente − Ahora el maquillaje − revolvió un poco en su porta-cosméticos − Ahora a resaltar tu belleza − Sin más comenzó con su labor, no quería que se notara mucho el maquillaje pero debía sacar esas ojeras y hacer que sus ojos color miel resaltaran. Luego de varios minutos de maquillarla logro su prometido − Valla Herms − fue lo único que pudo decir la pelirroja.

− Me encanta − murmuro.

− Realmente mi trabajo dio frutos − sonrió levemente.

− Si, se podría decir que valió la pena levantarme a las cinco de la mañana − sonríe − ¿Ya podemos ir al comedor? Esto de los arreglos me dio hambre −

− Realmente te estas pareciendo a Ronald − se encamina hacia la puerta del dormitorio − Me pongo el uniforme y bajo, espero que tu también lo hagas tu pijama no es para nada sexy cariño − le guiño un ojo y salio rápido de la pieza, sabía muy bien que su amiga le lanzaría algo tal como sucedió.

− ¡Ya veras Weasley! − grito luego de lanzar el almohadón que le pego a la puerta del dormitorio. Se cambio lo más rápido posible y antes de salir del dormitorio que minutos antes utilizo como salón de belleza se dio una mirada en el espejo, satisfecha con el "gran" trabajo realizado por su amiga decidió que era momento de bajar y poner el plan "CAMBIOS" en acción.

Bajo con paso decido, pero al llegar a la Sala Común no vio a nadie "_Ya deben de estar desayunand_o" pensó y siguió caminando con paso decidido hacia el Gran Comedor. Llego tan rápido como pudo después de todo tenía hambre.

− Whooou Hermione es-estas − pensó las palabras que usaría − muy linda − termino con una sonrisa mientras Ginny le daba una patada bajo la mesa − Tu también estas muy linda Gin, ya no seas celosa − dijo mientras le tomaba la mano sobre la mesa de Gryffindor.

− Buenos días y muchas gracias Harry − contesto mientras tomaba asiento en su lugar al lado de su mejor amigo, Harry Potter.

− ¡Hey! Ron ya cierra la boca no es agradable verte la comida − dijo con voz burlona Neville Longbottom − De verdad estas muy linda Herms − sonrió con ganas, todos en ese año habían cambiado incluyendo al despistado de Neville se había vuelto un joven bastante apuesto. Había dejado de ser ese niño despistado y tímido a ser el "nuevo" Neville, más seguro y decidido sin lugar a dudar.

− Yo no tenía la boca abierta − comento en un susurro mientras se ponía rojo de la vergüenza.

− Ya ya, no lo molestes Nev − dijo Ginny − ¿Qué clase tienen ahora? − continuo mientras le sonreía a Harry.

− Ni me lo recuerdes − contesto el ojiverde a regañadientes.

− Déjame adivinar − sonrió por la cara del moreno − ¿Pociones?

− Pero si el año pasado te iba muy bien Harry querido ¿Es que sin tu libro no puedes hacer ninguna poción? − pregunto con una sonrisa burlona la castaña del grupo, que hasta el momento había permanecido callada.

− No me eres simpática Hermione Granger − dijo mientras su mejor amiga le sacaba la lengua de forma juguetona.

− Parecen dos niños − comento la pelirroja haciendo que todos rieran. Sin más reparos desayunaron tranquilos pero Ginny no paso por alto las miradas fugases que Ron le daba a Herms. _"Mi plan esta funcionando, solo ahí que darle un empujoncito y todo listo" _pensó con una sonrisa triunfadora.

− ¿Vamos? − pregunto Harry mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

− No quiero llegar tarde, ya suficientes puntos perdemos cada vez que responden mal − contesto con suficiencia Hermione.

− Lo siento señorita Perfecta − la burlo el pelinegro mientras comenzaba a caminar con la castaña a su lado − De verdad te sienta bien el cambio, te haz ganado muchas miradas − continuo

− ¿Tu crees? − se sonrojo.

− Si, hasta llamaste la atención de tu objetivo, esta que babea por ti − comento distraídamente.

− ¿De quien? − pregunto con voz autoritaria.

− Bu- bueno tu sabes a quien me refiero − se rasco la nuca.

− Dímelo Potter −

− Tu sabes de quien, de cierto pelirrojo amigo nuestro desde los 11 años − hablo con malicia − no te sonrojes, es algo obvio lo que les sucede − le susurro y apresuro el paso.

− ¿Vamos Ronald? − pregunto por quinta vez su hermana menor mientras lo sacudía violentamente.

− ¿Qué? − pregunto sin quitarle la vista a Hermione quien estaba quieta en la puerta del comedor.

− Que vallamos, ya, te lo dije como cinco veces − suspiro cansada y se agacho para quedar la altura del oído de su pelirrojo hermano − Deja de babear por ella y dile que esta muy linda, te dará puntos extras − susurro y se fue corriendo al lado de su amiga.

− Te dejo sola, espera a Ronald tal vez te diga algo que te pueda sorprender − salio corriendo sino llegaría tarde a su primera clase del día, ya tendría el fin de semana para disfrutar.

− ¿Qué? − pregunto en voz alta.

− Hoy todos actúan en forma extraña ¿no? − pregunto la voz inconfundible de Ronald Weasley.

− Así es − pronuncio luego de sentir ese escalofrío que le producía Ron normalmente desde hacía ya un tiempo atrás.

− ¿Sabes? − se armo de valor el pelirrojo mientras paraba en seco.

− ¿Qué? − pregunto chocándose con él torso de su amigo por venir mirando sus zapatos.

− Ya sabes, lo que dijo Neville, tenía razón − hablo sin moverse del lugar, por algún motivo no quería moverse, sabía que eso era lo "correcto".

− ¿Co-Con que cosa Ron? − pregunto nerviosa.

− Con ammm − inexplicablemente había tomado mucho valor y se lo diría − Hoy estas muy bella − término mientras la chica bajaba la cabeza.

− Gracias − contesto cabizbaja, segundos después sintió como Ronald la tomaba por la barbilla y la obligaba delicadamente a verlo a los ojos.

− ¿Q-que..? − Y no pudo seguir de la impresión ya que Ron la había besado muy cerca de la comisura de los labios, no fue un beso propiamente dicho pero era lo más cercano que habían tenido a un beso, aparte le había dicho que estaba muy bella y la había besado, realmente esto del plan estaba funcionando, después de todo era un poco de ayuda. Cuando logro salir del transe pregunto − ¿Qué fue eso Ronald? −

− Y-yo lo siento, y-yo, hablaremos luego tenemos pociones ¿recuerdas? − dijo nervioso y muy rápido, tanto que apenas se le entendió lo dicho. Giro sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar con paso firme. _"De verdad que eres un cobarde Ronald ¿A quien se le ocurrió ponerte en Gryffindor si tu no eres ningún valiente? ¿Cómo es que te atreviste a decirle eso y luego solo dices LO SIENTO, acaso eres idiota?"_ se debatía el mismo mientras caminaba para llegar a Pociones.

La tarde pasó sin más reparos, tuvieron clases normalmente y Hermione llevo una sonrisa estupida todo el día, estaba feliz, radiante, él la había besado, bueno no había sido un beso pero era un avance o ¿no? Tal vez las locuras de Ginny la ayudarían.

− Herms ¿Por qué la cara de boba? − pregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado en la mesa de la Sala Común.

− Al fin llegas Ginevra, te estuve buscando TODA la tarde − apoyo el brazo en la mesa.

− ¿Qué sucede? − pregunto interesada mientras se acomodaba en la silla.

− Hoy Ron me beso − hablo con voz soñadora.

− ¿Qué dijiste? Creo no haber escuchado bien − dijo mientras parpadeaba rápidamente.

− Bueno, no fue un beso en sí, pero estuvo muy cerca de eso − sonrió − Me beso en demasiado cerca de la comisura de los labios y también, no se que le habrás dicho − la señalo con el dedo − Pero dio resultado, me dijo que estaba muy bella, se que no tendría que estar tan emocionada por esto, pero tu sabes, a mi −

− Ya para mujer − rió ante su comentario − Es un GRAN avance, esto es bueno y eso que recién comenzamos con nuestro plan −

− Dirás con TU plan −

− Si tienes alguna queja lo dejamos aquí − dijo haciéndose la enojada.

− Ginevra − se levanto también − Deja de jugar, tu sabes que empecé con el plan y lo terminaremos, después de todo tuvimos un avance − sonrió − Ahora estoy muy cansada, me ire a dormir tengo mucho sueño, me levantaste temprano − la miro con cara de pocos amigos − te espero mañana en mi pieza para comenzar la segunda etapa pero no me levantes TAN temprano − subió las escaleras con una gran sonrisa.

− Después de todo comenzó bien el plan, amo los avances y LOS CAMBIOS − sonrió y subió las escaleras como segundos anteriores lo hizo su amiga.

* * *

_Como ya dije en la otra novela, soy la misma autora de esta novela, solamente tuve que cambiar de perfil por los problemas que ya mencione en la presentación. Decidí, despúes de mucho tiempo continuar con esta historia ¿Por qué? Porque hable con una vieja amiga que ama mis fics, por eso, Nidia voy a continuar la novela por ti, y por toda la gente que, anteriormente, me dejo sus rr. Voy a subir los capitulos que ya estaban, y la semana que viene, mejor dicho el viernes 21 de Noviembre continua la novela. Gracias por seguir leyendo, y dejenme rr si tienen alguna duda/consulta/queja._


	3. CELOS parte I: Charla de amigas

Desde luego que todos sabemos que los personajes no son míos, sino que de nuestra adorada y admirada **JK Rowling**. Como es de suponer esta historia no tiene ningún fin de lucro y todos los elementos tanto como personajes relacionados al mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a **Warner Bros. 2000**, espero que les guste el fic, supongo que tendrá varios capítulos.

* * *

CAPITULO TRES: CELOS (parte I: Charla de amigas)

− Buenos días Hermione − saludo la pelirroja − Hasta que abres los ojos − le reprocho.

− Buenos días para ti también Ginevra − se froto los ojos − ¿Ya tienes lista la segunda fase de tu plan? − sonrió complacida.

− Así es mi querida castaña, alístate que debemos bajar a desayunar − hizo una mueca − Tengo hambre definitivamente −

− Después soy yo la que se parece a Ron − sonrió − Tu eres un calco de él − se adentro en el baño.

− Posiblemente − se sentó en la cama − ¡Pero eso hace que te caiga mejor! − subió su tono de voz al ver salir a la castaña.

− Tu sabes que no es por eso que me caes bien − sonrió sonrojada − También lo haces porque eres la hermanita menor de él, el lazo de sangre siempre estará − le saco la lengua amistosamente.

− Que chistosa que eres Granger − se paro rápidamente y avanzo hacia la puerta − ¿Lista para la segunda fase de nuestro plan? −

− Supongo − salio por la puerta − ¿Como se llama? − preguntó mientras bajaba por las escaleras hacia la gran sala común.

− Celos − sentenció y diviso a su novio.

− ¿Celos? − pregunto confundida. _"¿Celos?"_ se re-pregunto

− Así es − asintió − Buenos días − saludo los chicos que se encontraban platicando animadamente.

− ¿Vamos? − pregunto ansioso Ronald − Tengo hambre − se paro − Mucha − termino y comenzó a caminar.

− Tú si que no cambias Ron − dijo Hermione mientras caminaba a su lado.

− Pero así te gusto princesa − le dijo en un susurro y apresuro más el paso.

− ¿Qué fue eso Herms? − pregunto Ginny al ver que su amiga paraba en seco.

− Yo- él ¿tu escuchaste? − miraba para todos lados, mientras verificaba que Harry seguía caminando como si nada.

− ¿Escuchar que? − pregunto curiosa y con una gran sonrisa.

− Lo que me dijo − sonrió de forma rara.

− No lo escuche − miro hacia el gran comedor − ¿Sabes? Tengo hambre, caminemos y me cuentas ¿Vale? − soltó mientras emprendía el camino nuevamente.

− Creo que se dio cuenta de que me gusta − soltó de repente ocasionando que Ginny frenara bruscamente.

− ¿Qué? − grito ocasionando que varios niños de primer año se asustaron y salieran corriendo.

− No grites tanto − miro para todos lados − asustas a los niños Ginevra − la reto y se sonrojo − Creo que lo sabes, fue muy raro lo que me dijo − termino mientras retomaba por tercera vez la marcha.

− ¿Que te dijo? − levanto una ceja.

− Bueno, ya te dije fue raro…−

FLASH BACK

− Tú si que no cambias Ron − dijo Hermione mientras caminaba a su lado.

− Pero así te gusto princesa − le dijo en un susurro y apresuro más el paso.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

− ¿Eso te dijo? ¿Mi hermano? ¿El mismo Ronald que se sonroja cada vez que te mira y lo descubrimos? − sonrió − ¿Segura que fue él? −

− Segura − la miro insegura mientras su amiga sonreía abiertamente − ¿Por qué sonríes tanto? ¿Acaso es bueno eso? − continúo con voz insegura. Muchas veces Ginny la confundía era realmente malo que Ronald supiera que a ella le gustaba, por lo menos por ahora era malo quería

− No es que él sabe que te gusta − hablo rápido − Sino que si el intenta algo contigo como coquetear pero también lo intenta otro se pondrá celoso, y ¿sabes que? − la miro esperando una respuesta.

− ¿AH? − se rasco la nuca − No entendí nada de nada − sonrió nerviosa.

− ¿Hermione Granger, la prefecta PERFECTA no entendió lo que dije? − sonrió maliciosamente.

− No puedo entender si hablar así de rápido Weasley − la miro con mala cara.

− Ya bueno, lo explicare una vez más y solo porque eres un poco lenta amiga − acoto ganándose un leve golpe en el brazo − Ya, basta de juegos, te explico − se puso seria y carraspeo − Lo que el hizo fue lo que yo llamo "ponerte a prueba", no se si haz notado pero lo hace con TODAS sus fans es así como se da cuenta quien esta loca por él. Si tiemblan es un buen indicio para él −

− ¿Qué? − grito.

− No grites Herms, ahora eres tu quien asusta a la gente − miro para todos lados − Se podría decir que es un método Weasley, todos en nuestra familia alguna vez lo hemos usado. Y déjame decirte mi querida amiga − trago saliva − Que mi hermanito es muy listo en utilizarlo, nunca falla − comenzó a caminar − Ahora la gran pregunta es ¿Temblaste Granger? −

− Creo que no se noto − dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

− Ammm, ya arreglaremos eso. Ahora veras, es muy fácil si el se dio cuenta también es bueno para nosotras, nos ayudara con él plan −

− ¿Y de que forma? Porque para mi es claro que no es bueno que el se de cuenta que yo estoy loca de amor por él − hablo rápidamente mientras Ginny ponía los ojos en blanco.

− Exagerada − susurro y sonrió − Es fácil sabes. De cierta forma el intuye que tu estas loca por él − soltó mientras hacia una mueca de desagrado − Pero nosotras no sabemos lo que él siente por ti ¿no es así? Bueno en realidad tú no sabes lo que él siente por ti. Porque déjame decirte mi querida amiga que esta tan baboso como tu − sonrió con complicidad − Pero en fin se que tu no lo crees todavía − continuo al ver su reacción.

− No es que no te crea Ginevra − sonrió − Nunca desconfiaría de ti ¿Pero sabes que? Necesito… −

− Hechos − se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor pero muy apartada de todos los alumnos, tenía mucho que planear − Te entiendo, pase por lo mismo con Harry. Necesitaba hechos para asegurarme que él sentía algo por mi o que no. Pero déjame decirte que muchas veces las señales son confusas −

− ¿Confusas? − susurro − ¿Confusas en que sentido? −

− En el sentido de que muchas veces crees que sienten algo por ti pero simplemente te consideran su mejor amiga, o en el sentido de que TÚ crees que SIMPLEMENTE eres su mejor amiga cuando REALMENTE están que se mueren por ti −

− Entiendo − asintió. Hermione Granger podía ser la mejor de Hogwarts en décadas pero aún así en temas del amor sus conocimientos eran completamente nulos, en ese sentido Ginevra Weasley debía recibir un diez − Ahora ¿Si las señales son confusas como confirmare si siente o no algo por mi? − levanto una ceja.

− Ya te dije, con mi plan − dijo antes de llevarse una tostada a la boca.

− ¿Con celos? − pregunto confundida mientras bebía el jugo de calabaza.

− Así es, no se si sabes − tomo jugo − Pero hay dos tipos de celos − comió otro bocado de tostada.

− ¿Dos tipos? − comió de su tostada − Para mi los celos, son celos y punto − arqueo las cejas.

− Posiblemente, pero me gusta decir que hay dos tipos. En fin, tengamos en cuenta en los celos que le sacaremos a Ronald − comió otra tostada.

− ¿Cómo le sacaremos celos? − pregunto confundida.

− Eres un poco ilusa algunas veces, pero ya lo tengo todo arreglado Herms − sonrió y aparto el desayuno − Por si no te haz dado cuenta ya no eres más la rata de biblioteca − soltó ocasionando que su amiga se sonrojada − Haz cambiado y para mejor − prosiguió.

− ¿Tu crees? − pregunto insegura mientras se "miraba" ella misma

− Así es tonta. Es más se podría decir que los pequeños cambios que hicimos ayer llamaste la atención de más de uno − le explico con paciencia.

− ¿Y eso es bueno? −

− Pero claro que es bueno ¿sabes porque mi pequeña? −

− Porque… − pensó un rato − No sé porque − se rindió a los segundos.

− ¿Recuerdas como se ponía Ronald cuando llegaban cartas de Vicktor? − pregunto haciendo que su amiga recordara esas peleas que duraban días solo por una maldita carta de aquel búlgaro.

− Como si fuese ayer amiga − confirmo.

− Bueno, esos son celos. Imagínate si tienes una cita, en esta parte de mi plan pondremos en prueba a Ron − movió las manos − Lo haremos que reviente y poco a poco te irá confesando sus sentimientos − sonrió pensando que su plan era perfecto.

− ¿Segura? −

− Claro que sí, porque ya conoces a mi hermano. Enojado dice las cosas que no diría nunca y si siente algo por ti no lo diría − torció la boca − Ya sabes es muy cabezota −

− Creo que entendí − sonrió pensando en lo lindo que sería si Ron se le declarara.

− Entonces manos a la obra − se levanto con ganas.

− Espera un minuto − la tomo del brazo − ¿Que tengo que hacer yo en esta parte del plan? −

− Es muy sencillo, simplemente acepta las citas que te puedan llegar a proponer cualquiera de los chicos. Se coqueta, eso es, coquetea con ellos −

− Lo intentare − sonrió divertida. Sería bastante bueno ver como Ron se ponía rojo hasta las orejas porque un chico le hablaba a Hermione.

− Luego me cuentas como te fue, ya ve con los chicos − le dijo la pelirroja y corrió atrás de Luna − ¡ESPERAME LUNA ME TIENES QUE AYUDAR EN ALGO! − fue lo último que escucho Herms antes de perder de vista a Ginny.

− ¿De que tanto hablaban con mi hermana? − pregunto curioso el pelirrojo.

− Cosas de chicas, ya sabes. Cosas sin importancia − menciono con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a su lado.

− Si es algo tuyo si tiene importancia − susurro solo para ella y volvió a su labor de comer sus tostadas mientras la chica se sonrojaba.

− ¿Te sientes bien Herms? − pregunto el morocho cuando levanto la vista.

− Si, gracias Harry − le sonrió tiernamente.

− No me provoques Herms − dijo nuevamente en un susurro y se fue − ¡Hey Dean! − grito.

− ¿Segura que estas bien? − pregunto el moreno desconfiado.

− Mejor que nunca Harry − miro hacia donde se había ido Ronald − ¿Vamos? El día esta precioso − termino.

− Estas rara, pero mejor vallamos − se levanto − El día esta precioso, busquemos a los chicos y hagamos algo − comentó mientras caminaban para salir de a los terrenos.

* * *

_Mañana a la tarde la segunda parte de 'Celos' que si leyeron la otra historia se llama 'Invitación Inoportuna', y el viernes a la noche ó sabado a la mañana voy a subir el capitulo cuatro que se llama 'Planes y más planes'. Si les gusta ó no la historia diganmelo, no les cuesta nada un rr, ¿no?_


	4. Celos parte II: Invitación Inoportuna

Desde luego que todos sabemos que los personajes no son míos, sino que de nuestra adorada y admirada **JK Rowling**. Como es de suponer esta historia no tiene ningún fin de lucro y todos los elementos tanto como personajes relacionados al mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a Warner Bros. 2000.

CAPITULO TRES: CELOS (parte II: Invitación inoportuna)

Caminaron por un par de pasillos y salieron al gran terreno del colegio. El día estaba precioso, perfecto para pasarla afuera con amigos si bien había nieve y hacía algo de frío el sol no faltaba tras un par de nubes. Se podría decir que el día estaba perfecto si tenías alguien con quien compartirlo, alguien así como tus amigos o alguien más especial _"Como quisiera yo pasarla contigo Ronald_" pensó la morena mientras alternaba la vista entre Ron, quien corría a Ginny por los terrenos mientras se reía y una pareja de chicos que se encontraba muy acaramelados en una de las bancas del gran lugar.

− ¿Continuamos Herms? − pregunto el moreno cuando se percato de que su amiga tenía la mirada perdida.

− Si, claro. Discúlpame − comenzó a caminar − ¿Sabes? − comenzó − Tengo algo que decirte −

− Claro, dime. Soy TODO oídos − sonrió, mientras miraba a Ginny. Nuestro moreno amigo realmente estaba enamorado y eso lo sabía Hermione, por eso necesitaba hablar con él y de cierta forma pedirle una mirada "masculina" sobre el asunto; después de todo cuando él necesito su ayuda para volver con Ginevra ella había estado ahí.

− Tengo un problema, bueno, varios pero necesito que me ayudes en algo, en realidad tampoco es ayuda, sino que más bien necesito tu opinión − hablo rápido mientras se sentaba en una banca con vista hacía el lago que se encontraba completamente congelada.

− Ajams − fue el único sonido que salio de la boca del embobado ojiverde, por lo cual su amiga continuo.

− Hay alguien, que me gusta − se acomodo nerviosa en su lugar, decirle y pedirle ayuda a la pelirroja era algo pero a ÉL su hermano de alma, era un tanto distinto por lo cual se sonrojo pero aún así continuo − Yo creo que tu ya sabes quien es, en fin ¿Tu crees que a él le pase algo conmigo? ¿Crees que tengo una oportunidad? −

− Claro que sí − sonrió tiernamente − Eres especial Herms, y él lo sabe −

− ¿Tu, sabes de quien hablo, verdad? − pregunto para asegurarse de que la respuesta de su amigo era verdadera ya que sus oídos no podían asimilar lo que él decía.

− Claro que sí, de nuestro mejor amigo − sonrió mientras miraba a Ronald que aún perseguía a Ginny − Son un par ¿no lo crees? − pregunto haciendo sonreír a su amiga − En fin ¿Qué piensas hacer? − soltó mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

− ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que voy a hacer? − pregunto sorprendida por la pregunta de su moreno amigo.

− No seas así conmigo, eres mi mejor amiga, eres mi hermana − contesto un poco histérico − Y no me quieres decir que ya haz comenzado un plan con la dinamita de mi novia para conquistarlo − termino sonriente ante la mirada estupefacta de su amiga.

− Yo, Tu ¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes? − pregunto luego de tartamudear.

− Es que es tan obvio que en esto esta metida esa enana − sonrió con ternura − ¿Sabes? El cambio de ayer lo dejo como loco − se movió inquieto − Estuvo TODO el día, sin exagerar, hablando de lo bien que te veías − trago saliva − En un momento en la habitación Dean dijo algo como que estas bellísima a lo que Justin también acoto pero no importa, lo que interesa es ambos dijeron que posiblemente te invitarían a salir y ¿Sabes que? − le pregunto como a los niños pequeños.

− ¿Qué? − Realmente esta charla le estaba comenzando a interesar muchísimo por dos motivos. Dean o Justin la invitarían a salir, con suerte ese mismo día y el plan CELOS daría comienzo, pero el otro motivo tal vez sería mucho más interesante que la primera − Vamos, Dime − insistió.

− Se puso TAN celoso, fue muy gracioso, las orejas se le pusieron completamente coloradas. Se parecían tanto a su color de cabello − estallo en carcajadas.

− ¿De verdad? − pregunto tímida.

− Claro ¿Por qué mentiría? − se paso rápidamente − Vallamos con los chicos, tenemos que ganar una guerra de nieve contra los hermanos Weasley − la tomo de la mano mientras la llevaba a la rastra.

− Hey ¡Weasley! − Grito Herms mientras se agachaba a tomar un poco de nieve para lograr forma una bola del tamaño perfecto − ¿Preparado? − sonrió malévolamente mientras le mostraba la bola de nieve que había formado.

− ¿Tu y él? − Los señalo con cara burlona − Por favor mequetrefes, los Weasley estamos para otra categoría ¿no lo crees Ginevra? −

− Es una de las pocas veces que estoy de acuerdo contigo Ronald − lo tomo del brazo − Volvamos al castillo ¡No valen la pena! − se dieron media vuelta con una sonrisa de victoria en la cara.

− Prueba eso pelirrojo − grito la castaña. Se podría decir que Ronald era una persona muy curiosa por ese mismo motivo se dio vuelta, pero fue un grave error ya que cuando termino de girar una perfecta bola de nieva blanca le dio en la cara − Creo que te siente bien el blanco en la cara ¿no lo crees Harry? − codeo al moreno quien se reía a carcajadas por la cara de Ronald, la cual era de sorpresa mezclada con una clara diversión.

− Yo creo que te sienta fantas… − no pudo terminar ya que ahora era él quien tenía gran cantidad de nieve en la cara − ¿Estas loca Ginevra? − Grito mientras se sacaba la nieve de los lentes y de la boca sobre todo.

− Si quieren guerra, guerra les daremos ¿no enana? − acoto Ronald mientras recogía nieve para comenzar el ataque Weasley. Y así comenzó una de las famosas guerras de nieve dentro del colegio, estuvieron largo rato tirándose nieve, gritando y riendo como hacía tiempo no lo hacían, el ahora nombrado "cuarteto" de oro se había dispersado por el terreno de "juego" mientras Harry corría a su novia, Ronald corría como un desesperado a Hermione. El pelirrojo se encontraba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta y tropezó haciendo la que la chica cayera con él de bruces al piso.

− Lo siento Herms − se disculpo rojo como un tomate.

− No, no te preocupes − intento levantarse pero algo la tenía sujetada de la cintura − Yo, eh, tu ¿podrías soltarme? − pregunto con una sonrisa tímida.

− Oh, Oh, lo siento − la soltó y se incorporaron juntos quedando así sentados en la nieve bastante cerca se podría decir.

− Creo que hemos ganado la guerra − comento tímido − Mira, ahora es Ginny quien corre a Harry − continuo con una carcajada.

− Pero todavía quedamos nosotros − susurro − y creo que la ganamos nosotros − termino mientras le tiraba nieve en la cara. Al reaccionar el pelirrojo la tomo de los brazos y la tiro al piso quedando el arriba de ella.

− ¿Así que crees que han ganado? − le pregunto burlón a lo que ella solo le saco la lengua − Entonces ya tendrás tu merecido − continuo mientras le hacía cosquillas como a los niños pequeños.

− Ya basta, ya basta − gritaba como una chiquilla mientras reía con ganas − Basta Ron − dijo y el chico paro en seco ya que se dio cuenta que se encontraba muy cerca de la chica.

− Yo, eh, tu… − a la prefecta perfecta no se le venía ninguna palabra, sentir la respiración agitada del pelirrojo no le era indiferente. Definitivamente Ronald tenía un poder especial sobre la castaña "¿_Solamente esta respirando cerca de mi mejillas y ya logra esto en mi? Es tan lindo" _pensó mientras le miraba las incontables pecas que cubrían sus mejillas ahora sonrosadas.

− ¿Yo? ¿Tu? Digo ¿Yo que Herms? − dijo rápidamente mientras sonreía bobamente "_Si alguna vez dije que es linda me retracto, es hermosa"_ pensó mientras la miraba fijamente, quería recordarla, miro sus ojos, sus pequeñas pecas y sus labios tanto tiempo que le era necesario probarlos "_Vamos Ronald, bésala de una vez" _volvió a pensar mientras se acercaba lentamente a los labios de la chica

− ¡Hermione! − grito Dean quien venía corriendo − ¡Hermione! − volvió a gritar cuando se encontraba unos pasos más cerca logrando así que los dos adolescentes se separaran bruscamente y se sentaran en la nieve como ni nada hubiese pasado.

− Inoportuno − murmuro muy bajo Ronald quien se encontraba con cara de pocos amigos. Ya sabía que Dean se le acercaba a Hermione para invitarla a salir y no lo iba a permitir, o por lo menos competiría, nadie podría ser de la altura de SU Hermione.

− ¿Dijiste algo Ron? − pregunto nerviosa la chica "_¿Qué hubiese pasado se no llegabas Dean? La verdad eres MUY inoportuno" _pensó mientras se volvía a poner colorada.

− ¿Les pasa algo que están TAN colorados? − remarco haciendo que ambos se volviesen a poner del color de pelo de Ron recordando lo que CASI sucede minutos antes.

− Nada de nada, estábamos corriendo, nada más − dijo la castaña no muy convencida.

− Esta bien − dudo unos minutos pero le resto importancia − ¿Podríamos hablar a solas? − continúo con media sonrisa.

− No − contesto rápido Ronald.

− ¿No? − pregunto dudoso − No te he preguntado a ti, sino a ella − dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

− Lo sé, pero NO − se paro rápidamente − Ahora NO tiene tiempo − le extendió la mano a la chica.

− Claro que podemos hablar Dean − sonrió coqueta mientras se levantaba sola − ¿Vamos? − continuo mientras le tomaba el brazo para comenzar a caminar dejando atrás a un Ronald muy enojado.

Caminaron un largo rato mientras hablaban de cosas insignificantes hasta que encontraron una butaca en la cual se sentaron, no sin que antes Dean le sacara la nieve de arriba como todo un caballero. Nuestra castaña amiga suponía que el chico la invitaría a salir pero lo que no sabía era que el pelirrojo los miraba desde lejos muy curioso, estaba decido a que la castaña sería de él y de nadie más, muchas veces el pelirrojo dudaba de sus sentimientos y de las "señales" que anteriormente Ginny tanto como Harry le habían marcado, hasta los gemelos le dieron consejos para que sea más seguro de si mismo por ese mismo motivo Ronald esta decido a que nadie le quitaría a Herms.

− ¿De que querías hablar? − pregunto una vez que se sentaron.

− Bueno, sabes, estas muy cambiada − sonrió tímido − Y para mejor, digo, ya debes de saber que eres muy hermosa pero este cambio nos ha dejado a todos con la boca abierta − continuo logrando que la chica se sonrojara − En fin, yo quisiera saber ¿Quieres ir mañana a Hogsmade conmigo? Sería algo así, como una cita − termino sin quitar la sonrisa.

− Me encantaría, te encuentro en las tres escobas ¿te parece? − pensó unos minutos − ¿A las, tres y media? − termino con una sonrisa coqueta, ahora si sabía que Ron la miraba y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de sacarle provecho a la situación.

− Genial, nos vemos mañana − se levanto y le beso la mejilla con delicadeza.

Ronald que se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca como para ver el beso que ese traidor le había dado a SU chica se había puesto rojo como un tomate. Recuerdan cuando el menor de los Weasley había roto la figura de su jugador favorito por él solo hecho de que había ido al baile con la castaña ¿Qué haría ahora que uno de sus llamados amigos y compañeros de cuarto se metía con la chica de sus sueños? "_Debo luchar por ella, no la puedo perder" _pensó mientras se paraba para dirigirse hacia su "amiga" de toda la vida; aún tenía la esperanza de que Dean no la haya invitado a salir.

− ¿Qué quería? − pregunto el chico mientras apuntaba hacia donde se había ido el otro.

− Nada importante − sonrió, "_Caerás Ronald, Caerás"_

− ¿Cómo que nada importante? Si no fuese nada importante no te hubiese alejado de mi − dijo con pena − y menos en ese momento − susurro pero la chica no escucho o eso pareció.

− Me invito a salir, mañana nos veremos en las tres escobas, primero estaré con ustedes y luego con él − comento feliz.

− ¿¡QUE EL QUE!? − rugió el menor de los pelirrojos.

− Me invito a salir ¿Qué es algo tan imposible? − pregunto con fingida voz triste "_Caíste Ronald, el plan CELOS esta en proceso"_ pensó victoriosa.

− No ¿Cómo crees? − miro el suelo − Si cualquiera te podría invitar, lo que quiero decir es…− pensó cuidadosamente sus palabras − ¿Crees que es bueno para ti? Digo, no tiene nada de especial como para que llame tu atención ¿no lo crees? − termino nervioso "_No tiene nada de especial para ti, GENIAL IDIOTA ¿no se te ocurrió otra cosa? El galán Weasley se vuelve nada frente a Granger" _lo regaño su voz interna.

− ¿Sabes? No había pensado en eso, pero mañana estoy segura de que lo averiguare − le guiño un ojo coqueta − Nos vemos luego, voy a buscar a tu hermana. Necesito su ayuda − beso su mejilla, y sonrió mientras corría en dirección a Harry y Ginny dejando así al pelirrojo tocándose la mejilla besada con la mirada perdida. "_ ¿Como logras esto en mi Herms?" _.

− ¡Ronaaaaald! − grito Justin.

− ¿Que quieres enano? − pregunto descortés "_ Tu si que no la invitaras"_

− ¿Haz visto a la hermosa castaña con la cual compartimos clases? − sonrió picaramente.

− No, y no te le acerques − se paro y emprendió el camino al castillo, el estomago ya lo llamaba a comer. Típico en la familia Weasley.

− ¿Y a ti que te pasa? − escucho el pelirrojo pero no se dio vuelta a contestar, simplemente siguió caminando. Tenía mucho que hacer, Hermione definitivamente no saldría con Dean ni con Justin, ni con nadie; estaba decidido que ella estaría con el, a la corta o a la larga, todavía no decidía en que momento.

* * *

_Tengo que estudiar, por eso **no **pude subir los capitulos, perdonenme! Pero mañana ó pasado subo el capitulo Cuatro, ¿si? Ya saben criticas/dudas/quejas/comentarios buenos clickean en 'Review this Story/Chapter' y listo, me dejan su **gran** aporte_


	5. Planes, y más planes

Desde luego que todos sabemos que los personajes no son míos, sino que de nuestra adorada y admirada **JK Rowling**. Como es de suponer esta historia no tiene ningún fin de lucro y todos los elementos tanto como personajes relacionados al mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a **Warner Bros. 2000**, espero que les guste el fic, supongo que tendrá varios capítulos.

* * *

**Planes y más planes**

El sol se avecinaba entre las nubes, el día era perfecto, si bien el terreno se encontraba lleno de nieve no hacía frío y como si esto fuera poco, el plan maestro de Ginny estaba dando frutos.

− Ginny − hablaba la castaña mientras sutilmente la movía para que la aludida se despertase − Ginevra − volvió a repetir junto al oído de su amiga, mientras esta solo se movía en la cama − Ginny −

− Déjame en paz Potter, quiero dormir − dijo mientras le pegaba a la castaña en la cara y se volvía a dar vuelta en la cama.

− No soy Harry − se quejo − ¿Tan mal suena mi voz a la mañana? − pregunto pero no recibió respuesta por ende bufó enojada y se alejo un poco de la cama. _'A la una, a las dos y a las tres'_ pensó, corrió hacia la cama y salto sobre el cuerpo de Ginny − ¡ARRIBAAAAAAA! − grito mientras la destapaba y la pelirroja solo gritaba como loca.

− ¿Qué haces? − la miro sin entender − ¿Estas loca? − parpadeo varias veces − ¿Qué sucede contigo? − pregunto histérica mientras la castaña solo reía.

− El otro día me despertaste a las cinco de la mañana y no me queje − la miro − Bueno, si me queje pero ya paso − sonrió de costado − Ahora es hora de que me ayudes a arreglarme, tengo que estar preparada −

− Pero el otro día era el otro día − busco palabras para explicarse − Es distinto, era distinto, era parte del plan − dijo rápido mientras se levantaba a regañadientes.

− Esto también es parte del plan, es una parte muy importante del plan − hablo mientras la empujaba para que entrase en el baño − Te espero aquí − termino mientras cerraba la puerta. Luego de media hora la pelirroja salio con el cabello mojado y ya lista para la excursión del día − Si que tardaste −

− Eso no fue nada − señalo el baño − Puedo estar horas ahí, pero hoy tengo que ayudarte y salir temprano así que − tomo las cosas para comenzar con el cambio − Acércate − la miro y sonrió − Esta vez no dolerá, lo prometo − sonrió − Y recuérdame cambiar los días de los planes, no podemos tener planes los fines de semana, la gente normal duerme −

− Esta bien − se acerco con desconfianza. Luego de aproximadamente veinte minutos el cabello de la castaña lucía perfecto − Ahora la ropa, ¿no? − miro a su amiga y esta le guiño un ojo, Ginny tomo la mano de Hermione y la tiro con fuerza hacia el placard, le entrego un par de prendas y le ordeno que se las pusiera, pasados quince minutos la castaña salió del baño − ¿Me queda bien? −

− Perfecto − exclamo Ginny cuando volteo a verla − Hoy Ronald no te dejará tener ninguna cita, eso es un hecho − sonrió nuevamente victoriosa.

− ¿Eso es bueno o malo? − pregunto mientras Ginny la miraba mal − Perdón, pero no entendí cual es el propósito de tener citas −

− Lenta, eres lenta − le contesto mientras levantaba las manos al cielo y salía de la habitación − Muy lenta − agrego una vez que se encontraban en la sala común junto a los chicos.

− ¿Por qué es lenta? − pregunto Harry luego de saludarlas

− Porque todavía no entiende que … −

− Que Luna esta saliendo con Neville − se apresuro la castaña a hablar antes de que la pelirroja la dejase en evidencia

− Si es por eso realmente eres lenta − hablo Ron mientras la saludaba

− Ja, claro que es por eso − susurro Harry para que su amiga lo escuchase − Es por eso y por 'eso' − hablo mientras señalaba a Ronald que caminaba delante de ellos − Eres muy lenta − termino por susurrar mientras la empujaba para que ella acelerase el paso. El empujón que Harry le brindo fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la chica quedase al lado del pelirrojo, quien la miro y sonrió.

− Lindo día ¿no? − hablo después de meditar unos minutos _'El plan, mantente fiel al plan'_ − Creo que mi cita será perfecta −

− Oh, cierto, tu cita − '_Tu maldita cita' _− ¿Segura que quieres ir? − pregunto mientras se rascaba la nuca − Digo, podrías pasarla bien con nosotros, ¿no crees? − agrego rápidamente

− Siempre la paso bien con ustedes − la castaña sonrió mientras se subía a unos de los carruajes que los llevaría al pueblo − Sin embargo, creo que Dean también me hará pasar una buena tarde − sonrió − Una excelente tarde − termino mientras agrandaba su sonrisa y le guiñaba un ojo con complicidad

− Que raro, yo pienso todo lo contrario − _'Contrólate, contrólate Ronald, espera a que sea el momento de la cita y ¡bam! Actúas'_. El camino hacia Hogsmeade estuvo lleno de risas y comentarios incoherentes, y es que realmente cuando ellos cuatro se encontraban juntos no se escuchaban más que risas, sin lugar a dudas eran un gran cuarteto, cada uno tenía sus virtudes, también sus defectos, pero de una forma u otra lograban complementarse.

− ¿Ya llegamos? − pregunto Ginny mientras levantaba una ceja − Que raro, normalmente el camino es más largo −

− Querrás decir aburrido − contesto mientras con sus manos formaba un circulo que encerraba su boca

− También eso − dijo y comenzaron a reír nuevamente − Es que nunca viajo con ustedes − torció su boca − Voy a hacerlo más seguido, aparte ahora tengo una gran excusa − comento al momento que abrazaba de costado a su novio

− Ya − dijo Ronald con cara de asco mientras su hermana y su mejor amigo, quien era su hermano del corazón se besaban − No hagan eso, no frente a mi − seguía hablando mientras la pareja hacia caso omiso a sus palabras y seguían besándose.

− Déjalos tranquilos, tienen derecho − le reprocho la castaña mientras tomaba suavemente su mano y tironeaba de él − Vamos, hagamos algo − le sonrió − ¿O nos quedaremos mirando mientras ellos se besan? − le pregunto mientras frenaba en seco.

− No claro que no − _'Tu y yo podríamos hacer lo mismo'_ − ¿Qué quieres hacer? − le pregunto mientras miraba sus manos entrelazadas

− Lo siento − dijo rápido y soltó bruscamente su mano − No me di cuenta que todavía tenia tu… −

− No, no − negó suavemente con su cabeza − Así esta mejor − sonrió el pecoso mientras nuevamente entrelazaba sus dedos con los de la chica − ¿O te molesta? Porque si te molesta yo, puedo soltarte − agrego mientras suavemente alejaba su mano de la chica

− ¡No! − grito y se dio cuenta − Digo − carraspeo nerviosa − No me molesta, es cómodo, aparte hace frío −

− Esta bien − _'Perfecto, un avance, pequeño avance, pero avance en fin'_ pensó victorioso − Ahora − miro a su alrededor − ¿Qué quieres hacer? −

− Escucho tus propuestas, veamos de que forma me entretendrías − Hermione lo miro y se mordió sutilmente el labio, sabía que lo estaba provocando, se notaba en sus mejillas y sus orejas, el pelirrojo las tenia del mismo color que su cabello _'De a poco, de a poco'_

− Emm − se acerco más a la chica − ¿De que forma te entretendría? − le pregunto y la chica pudo sentir como el aliento de Ronald chocaba contra sus labios − Tengo una idea − sonrió tierno y con delicadeza le corrió un cabello rebelde que se encontraba en el rostro de la muchacha − Pero tienes que estar dispuesta a todo − le dijo bajo cerca del oído y casi podría jurar que sintió como la chica temblaba suavemente _'Ronald, ella debe ser tuya, recuérdalo'_

− Esta bien − le contesto nerviosa y casi sin pensarlo _'¿Qué sucede contigo Hermione? Reacciona, síguele el juego, no tiembles, concéntrate en el plan'_

− Perfecto − sonrió victorioso y paso su brazo por el hombro de la muchacha − Ahora sin preguntas − continuo mientras hacia que la chica lo abrazase de costado por la cintura − Sígueme, ¿si? − termino y la chica solo asintió por lo cual comenzaron a caminar. La verdad es que el chico no tenía ni idea de donde estaba sacando sus líneas y su comportamiento, si, el chico tenía un club de fans y sabía que muchas morían por él pero no era lo que normalmente se considera un 'galán', si estaba con chicas, y si sabía que decirles, pero no era ese tipo de chicos, normalmente el no se aprovechaba de las chicas sino que ellas lo hacían de él, era algo tímido como para empezar algo. Entre risas y miradas cómplices los chicos caminaron por sobre la nieve.

− Listo − sonrió mientras se sacaba su campera y la ponía sobre la nieve − El lugar perfecto − comentó mientras se tiraba pesadamente sobre su abrigo − Te invito a que te sientes − termino por decir al ver que la chica solo observaba maravillada el lugar

− ¿De donde salio este paisaje? − pregunto luego de que el chico tirase de ella para que se sentara.

− ¿El paisaje? − pregunto con una sonrisa − Siempre estuvo aquí ó eso creo − torció su boca − Lo importante no es eso, es que lo encontré − _'Mentiroso, te dijeron del lugar' _− Y que aquí pasaremos nuestra tarde −

− Perfecto − contesto la chica. La tarde fue muy agradable, los chicos de los alumnos más chicos no se escuchaban, las risas de aquellos grupos grandes tampoco, las palabras melosas de las parejas no estaban por doquier y si, estaban completamente solos _'Esta es nuestra oportunidad, anímate Hermione'_ pensó la muchacha mientras reían, las charlas serias entre ellos dos normalmente eran cuando peleaban, es decir, si hablaban cosas sumamente importantes para la historia del mundo mágico y si eran mejores amigos, pero se conocían de una forma rara por eso las preguntas estuvieron presentes en toda la mañana.

− Lo siento − se sonrojo el pelirrojo luego de que su estomago interrumpiese sus risas − Tengo hambre − se mordió el labio − Mucha −

− Yo también − le sonrió la chica − ¿Qué te parece si vamos, comemos y luego yo tengo mi cita con Dean? − _'Granger uno, Weasley cero' _pensó victoriosa, sabía que a él chico no le gustaba para nada que ella tuviese una cita

− Podríamos hacer eso − le dijo mientras se levantaba y se sacudía la nieve que tenía en su cabello − O también podríamos volver a sentarnos y almorzar juntos − termino mientras nuevamente tiraba de la chica y ambos caían sobre su campera

− ¿Seguro? − le pregunto Hermione mientras luchaba por reprimir su sonrisa más sincera − Digo, ¿no quieres almorzar con los chicos y tus locas fanáticas? − termino y no pudo reprimir una carcajada

− ¿Es así como consideras a mis fanáticas? − le reprocho mientras hacia puchero − A mi me caen bien − agrego − Muy bien − _'Sentirás celos, si yo siento celos, tu también Granger'_

− ¿Muy bien? − pregunto y se levanto rápidamente − Perfecto − le grito enojada − Ve con ellas − termino mientras comenzaba a caminar rápidamente

− ¡No quiero ir con ellas! − le grito mientras trataba de alcanzarlas − Por algo estoy aquí contigo y no con ellas, no quiero que nos molesten − termino por decirle mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos y la sujetaba de la muñeca − No te vayas − la abrazo − Realmente quiero estar contigo hoy − le susurro cerca del oído y nuevamente sonrió victorioso, la chica había vuelto a temblar.

− Esta bien − le contesto mientras volvían al lugar para sentarse

− Resultaste bastante celosa Granger − le dijo mientras reía suavemente − No te enojes, era una broma − agrego rápido ya que la chica se estaba volviendo a enojar. Con un suave movimiento de varita el chico hizo aparecer comida y sin más reparos almorzaron mientras nuevamente volvían a reír. La escena era increíblemente bella, el paisaje era perfecto y la relación entre ellos más, normalmente y frente a todo el mundo seguramente se estarían insultando pero este no era el caso, no había gente y se estaban mostrando como eran realmente.

− Entonces, ¿De verdad no te agradan tanto tus fanáticas? − pregunto Hermione mientras tomaba zumo de calabaza.

− No es eso − le contesto − Me caen bien, pero llega un momento en que son algo − pensó unos minutos

− ¿Algo rápidas, altaneras y degeneradas? − le pregunto la chica y el muchacho solo asintió − Lo suponía, digo, es lo que se ve −

− No es como todos creen − se defendió sin razón − Yo no me les tiro encima ni las utilizo, son ellas las que vienen y se aprovecha de mi − dijo con voz tierna − Yo solamente… −

− Les sigues el juego −

− Soy hombre Hermione − volvió a defenderse − Tengo hormonas −

− Yo también tengo hormonas y no por eso ando con medio colegio − le reprocho molesta, la verdad es que no estaba molesta _'Estas celosa Granger, acéptalo'_ pensó enojada con ella misma.

− Es distinto − la corrigió − A ti no te acosan −

− ¿No me acosan? − le pregunto − ¿O no dejo que me acosen? − prosiguió − Son dos cosas sumamente distintas − movió sus manos y lo apunto − A ti te gustan que te acosen −

− Me gusta la atención − levanto sus hombros − Pero ya, cambiemos de tema porque te estas enojando − le sonrió y se acerco más a ella − Ahora dime, ¿Cuál es tu tipo de chico? −

− ¿Mi tipo de chico? − pensó unos minutos − No lo sé − _'Es más que obvio que tu Weasley'_

− Veamos − soltó y apoyo su cabeza sobre las piernas de la chica − ¿Qué color de ojos? −

− Supongo que − pensó unos minutos mientras el chico la observaba detenidamente − Azules − lo miro − Si, azules −

− Ahora tu − se movió un poco − ¿Qué color de ojos? −

− Miel − levanto su mano y tomo el mentón de la chica para obligarla a que lo mirase − Así, exactamente como los tuyos − le sonrió − Ese color − termino por decir − Ahora mi turno ¿Altos o bajos? − pregunto sin sacar sus manos de la cara de la chica

− Ni muy altos, ni muy bajos − le contesto mientras tomaba las manos del chico con delicadeza y por cuarta vez en la tarde volvían a entrelazar sus dedos − Supongo que no mucho más altos que yo − _'Tu altura, tu pelo, tus ojos, tus pecas, tu sonrisa, tu cuerpo, si, ese sería mi chico perfecto'_

− Perfecto − susurro el muchacho para si mismo

− Ahora tu turno − le indico la muchacha mientras con su mano libre le revolvía los cabellos, cualquier que los viese de afuera diría que eran la pareja más tierna de todo el pueblo.

− Más bajas que yo, tu estatura − volvió a añadir con una sonrisa

− ¿Si? − pregunto con una sonrisa − Veamos, sería más fácil que me dijeras cual es tu tipo de chica perfecta, yo ya sé mi tipo de chico −

− ¿Y porque tengo que empezar yo? − pregunto mientras se volvía a sentar y se acercaba más a la castaña − Las damas primero − comento aún más cerca de la chica

− Yo… − titubeo e inconscientemente se alejo un poco del chico − Sería mejor si empezaras tu − trato de sonreír mientras nuevamente se alejaba del chico quien se seguía aproximando

− Esta bien − le respondió mientras la encerraba entre sus brazos y el árbol con el cual había chocado la espalda de la chica − Mi chica perfecta tendría que tener tus ojos − hablo sereno mientras la miraba detenidamente a los ojos − Tus pequeñas pecas − siguió mientras ahora con sus dedos recorría las mejillas de la chica −

− ¿Si? − la voz de la chica sonó calma − ¿Seguro? − volvió a preguntar y se mordió sutilmente el labio mientras el chico se acercaba más a ella

− ¡Hermione! − resonó la voz de Dean por sobre los terrenos y los chicos, por segunda vez a causa de ese _'entrometido'_ según Ronald, tuvieron que separarse rápidamente − Lo siento − dijo agitado − Te estaba buscando y una de las admiradoras de Ron me dijo que habían venido para acá − tomo aire − Y te vine a buscar para nuestra cita −

− Cierto − _'¡Inoportuno!' _− ¿Vamos? − pregunto luego de que se levanto y se sacudió la nieve del cuerpo

− Si, vamos − sonrió y le ofreció la mano − ¿Les sucede algo? − los miro mientras tomaba la mano de la castaña − Están muy colorados − levanto sus hombros − Bueno, ¿Vamos? −

− No, no − negó el pelirrojo mientras se ponía la campera _'Solamente eres el peor inoportuno del mundo, cuando tenga tiempo te mataré, ahora debo ocuparme de seguir el plan al pie de la letra y de matar a Harry'_ − Nada, ¿no Herms? − pregunto y le sonrió a la chica mientras le guiñaba un ojo logrando que ella se volviese a sonrojar

− Nada − respondió después de unos minutos − Absolutamente nada − sonrio y comenzo a caminar _'Solamente creo que eres la persona más inoportuna del mundo, ¿Que había pasado si no llegabas?'_ se pregunto y sacudio su cabeza _'Mejor mantente fiel al plan'_ volvio a pensar y siguio caminando.

* * *

_Tarde más de lo debido pero no fue porque me olvide, fue porque **realmente** no tengo tiempo de nada, estuve estudiando mcho y disfrutando con mis amigos, es que es mi último año de secundaria, en realidad, era porque ya termine, en fin, en cuanto tenga tiempo subiré el capitulo número seis. Grancias por leer, y ya saben dejenme un rr, es **muy facil, **así que frente a cualquier_ _critica/duda/queja/comentario clickean en 'Review this Story/Chapter' y listo, me dejan su **gran** aporte_


End file.
